1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows and more particularly pertains to a new portable pillow for allowing a user to comfortably rest his or her head in awkward and cramped areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pillows is known in the prior art. More specifically, pillows heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pillows include U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,717; U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,601; U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,235; U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,814; U.S. Patent Des. 331,520; and U.S. Patent Des. 318,923.
In these respects, the portable pillow according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to comfortably rest his or her head in awkward and cramped areas.